Blizzard
Blizzard is a large white wolfdog, who is the guard dog of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein he is one of the top four fighters dubbed the "Monster Quartet". He was the former pet of Captain Robby Rivet, and a member of the Rivet Pirates before leaving due to losing control and nearly killing his entire crew, leaving him in solitude until he met Monkey D. Luffy two years ago that changed his life forever: by joining him and the Straw Hats, while continuing his dream of exploring the entire Grand Line with his new "family". Statistics *'Name': Blizzard, White Wolf, Demon Dog, Hellhound *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 5 (35 in dog years) *'Birthday': September 6 *'Classification': Wolfdog (Half-Husky/Half-White Wolf), Straw Hat Pirates Guard Dog, Former Rivet Pirates Guard Dog *'Blood Type': DEF, DEA+ *'Height': 190 cm (6'3") *'Weight': 50 kg (110 lbs) *'Eye Color': Golden-Yellow *'Hair Color': Snow White Coat *'Relatives': Tundra (Father), Deliah (Mother), Ken, Kai, Rob and Bill (Younger brothers), Moon, Halo, Angel and 2 Unnamed Sisters (Younger sisters), Robby (Former owner), Hilary (Temporarily owner), Monkey D. Luffy (Current owner) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': White Wolf Style, Haki (Armament Haki, Observation Haki and Conqueror's Haki), Close-Quarters Combat Expert, Enhanced Jaw Strength, Speed, Endurance and Intellect, Enhanced Sense of Smell and Hearing, Insulated Weather Adaptation, Accelerated Healing *'Weaknesses': Has extreme motion sickness when riding on high-speed transportation. Can't withstand extremely hot temperatures, as seen during his time in Impel Down. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': X-Fang, Twister Fang, Iron Twister Fang, Bullet Fang, Steel Fang, Steel Claw, 1000 Pound Pressure Fang, Hellhound Fang, Eye of the Hellhound *'Voice Actor': Tomokazu Seki Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Town level (On par with Zoro and Sanji), likely higher *'Speed': Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Class K *'Striking Strength': Class TJ, likely higher *'Durability': Town level, likely higher *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Tens of Meters with Ranged Techniques. His Eye of the Hellhound extends to Several Kilometers. *'Intelligence': High Average Appearance Blizzard is a full-sized, large male wolfdog (being half Husky and half White Wolf) of juvenile age (whose size matches that of an average-sized horse and taller than a Great Dane), with pricked ears like a Husky's, snowy white-coated fur and golden-blonde eyes. His large size is big enough to allow Luffy, Nami, or Chopper ride on his back like horse without a problem. After the War of Marineford, he now has a tiny scar with four stitches on the right side of his nose and on his left shoulder, a cross-shaped patch of scar tissue where the rest of his fur should be (this scar was dealt to him by Akainu which also gave Luffy the X'''-shaped scar on his chest). His main choice of attire is a shimmering silver chain with a skull-and-bones charm dangling from it around his right leg front paw, probably can't hang around his neck because of his large size. Instead, around his neck is a white and red striped scarf. Personality Blizzard is very loyal, protective and caring towards his master, being vicious and merciless towards those who would bring harm to him, . While he is like most beasts in appearance, he has a human personality that best suits him: serious, mature, calm and grim, but usually gentle, mellow and very sweet, especially with children. He often acts as the voice of reason for the childish and impulsive Luffy, and shows a big brother persona towards those he call "siblings" (namely Tony Tony Chopper and Kumi). He loves peanut butter and hates taking baths. He also has a high level of motion sickness when riding on transportation moving at fast speeds, and will vomit on someone's footwear when feeling ill (mostly Zoro's for comic relief). Above all else, he is loyal, protective, caring and devoted as any dog: risking his own life for others, and becoming vicious and merciless towards those who would bring harm or injustice. Dark and aloof at first glance, Blizzard once refused to accept anyone except Hillary and Robby, even going so far as to attack Luffy during their first meeting. This was proven when he was neglected by other dogs in his younger days because he looks like a wolf than a normal dog, leading him to hate everyone else and only thinking about himself and his master. Later on, Luffy and Chopper, the only two who understand him, try to help the wolfdog open up to society and gain back the pride he once lost. While he is cool and focused, he can be very stubborn, strong-willed, and has a short temper whenever he gets dragged into a difficult or ridiculous situation, or when Luffy is being too stubborn to admit his mistakes or get over his past traumas. He also has this odd charm with women; once he's noticed by one or a group of girls, Blizzard is immediately embraced and smothered with kisses, whether he likes it or not. History Power Main Skills and Equipment '''White Wolf Style: A dog-themed fighting style Blizzard developed during his adventures as a pirate. *'X-Fang': Blizzard shoots out an "X"-shaped air compressed bite from his mouth at his opponent. This makes up for a powerful, long-ranged attack. *'Twister Fang': Blizzard charges forward and spins around like a spinning top, diving his fangs into the stomach of his target and making his bite more effective. **'Iron Fang Twister': A Haki-enhanced version of the standard "Twister Fang". *'Bullet Fang': Using his hind legs for extra speed, Blizzard moves at high speeds like the shot of a bullet, heavily damaging his foe with a swift but crushing bite. *'Steel Fang': By coating his fangs with Armament Haki, Blizzard's biting force is much stronger than normal. *'Steel Claw': By coating his claws with Armament Haki, Blizzard's claws deliver more damage than normal. *'1000 Pound Pressure Fang': Through the use of Armament Haki, Blizzard's 500 pound biting force is twice as strong as when he bites one opponent, it causes a powerful shockwave that impacts the ground and other people caught within the attack range. *'Hellhound Fang': Blizzard's strongest technique after the timeskip. After coating his fangs with Armament Haki and igniting them in flames, Blizzard bites down on his target with enough force to generate a heat explosion on contact. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Blizzard is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. **'Eye of the Hellhound': A subtype version of Conqueror's Haki that Blizzard developed on his own. By turning his irises red, Blizzard can knock out a large group that leaves them incapacitated for three days. However, due to him still getting use to it, it leaves the wolfdog a bit fatigued and staggered. Close-Quarters Combat Expert: Enhanced Jaw Strength: Enhanced Speed: *'Enhanced Reflexes': Enhanced Endurance: *'Insulated Weather Adaptation': Enhanced Senses: *'Enhanced Smell' *'Enhanced Hearing': Enhanced Intellect: Accelerated Healing: Relationships *Robby Rivet *Hillary *Delilah - Blizzard's mother. Blizzard truly loved Delilah, who returned his love just as much, if not more. She claims she loved all her puppies equally, but some of them felt that she loved Blizzard the most. It devastated Delilah to know that her oldest son would never get adopted, due to looking so much like the wolf who sired him, and it pained her to tell her this fact. It wasn't after Blizzard was later abandoned, then adopted (twice), that she learned of how happy he was. To this day, Blizzard wonder how she's doing. *Tundra - Blizzard's father. *Ken - One of Blizzard's younger brothers from the same litter. Blizzard and Ken were inseparable as puppies and loved each other very much. However, when they reunited several years later, Blizzard was shocked to find out that his brother had changed from the goofy, fun-loving pup that he used to get into trouble with to a cynical, ruthless Marine K-9 dog who believed Blizzard was his enemy. When he encountered him again in the Marineford War, Blizzard learned, to his horror, that Ken was actually dying due to an illness that caused him to constantly cough up blood, thus leading Blizzard to kill him out of mercy. Ever since, Blizzard is haunted by the memory and filled with regret over killing his brother, whom he never wanted to have as an enemy. *Kai - One of Blizzard's younger brothers from the same litter. Blizzard thinks that Kai is rather boring, even back when he was a puppy. However, Kai had much respect for Blizzard because he was older, despite the fact that he was the runt. He hasn't been in contact with Kai for a long time, but he just hopes that his brother is happy. *Rob - One of Blizzard's younger brothers from the same litter. Blizzard thinks that Rob is rather funny, always making him laugh when he needs to be cheered up. Rob has had much respect for Blizzard, due to him being older than him, despite the fact that Blizzard was the runt. *Bill - One of Blizzard's younger brothers from the same litter. Blizzard thinks that Bill is very lazy, but is fun to have naps with whenever they got sleepy. Bill has had much respect for Blizzard, due to him being older than him, despite the fact that Blizzard was the runt. *Halo - One of Blizzard's younger sisters from the same litter. Blizzard thinks that Halo is very silly, but also very loving, especially given the fact that she is very perceptive of others' emotions and would often comfort her brother when he needed it. Halo has had much respect for Blizzard, due to him being older than her, despite the fact that Blizzard was the runt. *Angel - One of Blizzard's younger sisters from the same litter. Blizzard thinks that Angel is actually very destructive and doesn't know why Delilah gave her such a name. *Moon *Jupiter *Monkey D. Luffy - He used to be distrustful toward Luffy, but now, he is fiercely loyal to him. He is ready, willing, and able to give away his life for his sake, whether Luffy likes it or not. Although Luffy does annoy him, Blizzard loves Luffy just the same. *Roronoa Zoro - Blizzard and Zoro don't really have much contact together, but they are often seen enjoying a nap, together. *Nami - Blizzard respects Nami, who sometimes spoils him with cookies and peanut butter. However, like most of the Straw Hats, he is afraid of her fiery temper. *Usopp - Usopp and Blizzard get along sometimes, but Usopp oftend does end up getting chased by him if he happens to step on his tail. *Sanji - Blizzard and Sanji get along fine, and when it comes to survival, Sanji depends on Blizzard's hunting instincts to help him find food. Sanji is often jealous of Blizzard when it comes to women, though. *Tony Tony Chopper - Blizzard and Chopper seem to understand each other better than anyone, possibly because they come from the same backgrounds of being different. When Blizzard needs to say something, Chopper would translate for him. *Nico Robin - Blizzard respects Robin as much as Nami, although her somewhat dark personality does scare him a little. *Franky - Blizzard doesn't like Franky at all. His personality gets on his nerves most of the time, causing Blizzard to bite him in the butt. However, in spite of this, Blizzard still sees Franky as an important member of the crew and will help him out of a pinch when need be. *Brook - Blizzard used to distrust Brook, going as far as trying to bite him when they first met. However, after helping him regain his shadow, Blizzard and Brook get along just fine, and Blizzard loves nothing more than to listen to his music. There is the problem of him gnawing on Brook's bones, though. *Monkey D. Aika *Kumi *Dick Benton *Akainu *Happy *Carla and Pantherlily *Blue *Zwei Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Talking Animal Category:Pet Category:Guard Dog Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:One Piece Characters